


Teacups

by Darth_Ezzy_Of_Gallifrey



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But also terribly, Drabble, Fluff, Galahad is annoying, M/M, teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Ezzy_Of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Darth_Ezzy_Of_Gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is very annoyed by Galahad's spoon stirring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacups

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was born on a train while I was going home after a final and my best friend asked me to flash write a romantic situation between Galahad and Merlin! So this is dedicated to her ;)

**Tea Cups**

 

Merlin has been observing Galahad’s teaspoon for at least ten minutes;  _ tic tic tic tic _ , it clinks as his friend keeps stirring the tea. How can someone stir that much? The sugar sure has already melted then, Godness Gracious!, why doesn’t he stop?! 

_ Tic tic tic tic… _

Merlin feels the beginning of a contraction at his left eye.

Meanwhile, his colleague goes on chatting carelessly and doesn’t ever STOP TO STIR HIS GODDAMN TEA!

«Galahad» Merlin mutters, almost at the limit of his patience «Your tea must be cold, by now».

«Oh, don’t worry, old boy» he answers «It’s warm enough».

_ Tic tic tic tic… _

«… You could drink it, then».

Galahad smiles: «Or I could not».

Merlin squeezes the pen in his hand, almost breaking it: «What game are you playing?».

«There is no game, old boy».

_ Tic tic tic tic… _

«Stop it!» Merlin explodes eventually.

«Make me!» the other challenges him.

Furious, Merlin reaches out for Galahad, to kiss him suddenly on his lips. 

The ticking finally stops.


End file.
